Choosing Between Pink and Blonde
by Tobi4ever
Summary: Sting has joined Fairy Tail and asked to be Lucy's boyfriend. How will Lucy react? Will Natsu accept this or will his true feelings come out? Some Sticy and Nalu. You choose which side you want the story to be
1. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

It was another normal day for Lucy.

She woke up feeling like that something was going to happen today.

She got out of her bed and slowly went into her living room, expecting Natsu and Happy to be baring in again. But to her surprise, there was no one there.

For once, she felt relived and took a long bath before going to the guild.

She got dressed up wearing her usual outfit and put her hair down with a small ponytail at the side tied with a blue ribbon. She wore a belt at the top of her skirt, that holds her Celestial Spirit Keys and her whip. Finally, she finished her outfit off with a pair of black, leather high heeled boots.

 _Later that day..._

When Lucy got to the guild everyone was crowed around the bar.

Lucy wondered what was happening.

So instead of saying hello, she decided to leave. _"You want to join... For Lucy?"_

Lucy instantly turned around after hearing her name. She pushed her way to the front of the bar.

To her surprise, standing right in front of her was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a scar above his right eye, and right beside him is another boy with black hair covering his right eye.

Then, he got down on one knee and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend Lucy Heartfillia?"

 _Unknown Pov._

There she was. Standing right in front of me.

The girl of my dreams with the scent of chocolate and vanilla.

Ever since the Grand Magic Games, I'd never think that I would see her again.

That blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, curvy body, and the voice of an angel.

I guess that I should be glad that me, Lector, Rogue, and Frosh got kicked out of Sabertooth. Otherwise, I would have never seen her again in my life.

She's my mate.

No one else's.

She belongs to me, and only me...

I got down on one knee, and spoke with all my courage and confidence, "Will you be my girlfriend Lucy Heartfillia?"

* * *

 **What do you think of this story. Who is the unknown person. How will Lucy react? You'll find out next time. Bye!**


	2. You Can't Date Her!

_Lucy's Pov._

"What?!" I yelled

Did Sting Eucliffe really just confessed to me and asked me to be his girlfriend?

I blushed at almost the same colour of Erza's hair.

What should I do, I already wanted to confess to Natsu, but Sting's also pretty cool. Who should I choose?

 _Normal Pov._

Suddenly, Natsu came running into the guild. "Lucy, where were you. Me and Happy went out to buy you some sweets. We came to your house but then you- What is he doing here?" Natsu asked pointing a finger at Sting.

"Apparently, Sting and Rogue got kicked out of Sabertooth and wanted to join this guild," Mira explained.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "I mean why did he choose this guild and why is he so close to Lucy?"

"We only join the strongest guild's afterall. After Sting-kun left the guild, they just weren't strong enough anymore," Lector bragged.

"Stop it Lector! The truth is... I l-li-li-like Lucy Heartfillia," Sting said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehhhhh!" Everyone said.

Natsu was completely shocked by the news. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Then he accidentally blurted out, "You can't date her! I don't allow you!"

After realizing what he had just blurted out, Natsu slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Oh, why's that?" Sting asked with a smirk. It's like he changed into a totally different person, "Why did you just say that Natsu-san?"

"Because... Because... Because I love her. I love you Lucy," Natsu whispered.

* * *

 **Did you like this chapter? Who do you think Lucy should end up with? Should there be a love triangle? Let me know. See you next time!**


	3. Oh It's On

_Lucy's Pov._

"Lucy...Lucy..." I heard someone say.

"Luce, wake up" I hear a different voice say.

I slowly open my eyes to see a hint of pink and a hint of blonde.

As my eyes slowly adjust, I recognized that Sting and Natsu were right beside me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well let's just say that you fainted right after..." Both of them said at the same time, then blushing.

I blushed scarlet as I remembered that right before I fainted, those two both said that they loved me.

I didn't really understand why those two would choose someone like me, well I guess that I should be happy that Natsu likes me back, but then there's Sting.

"Luce. Hey Lucy!" Natsu said in front of me. I finally snap back to reality noticing that both of them were staring at me.

"Yes?" I replied back.

"Were you listening to a thing we were say?" Sting asked with a confused look.

Dang it. Must have missed something that they said. Must have been something important from the looks on their faces.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something," I apologized.

"It doesn't matter. We just really want to know, well... do you remember what happened before you fainted?" Sting asked.

"Yes," I replied while blushing.

"Well we just reall want to know who do you choose between both of us to be as your boyfriend?" Natsu asked sternly.

I couldn't answer that. There was no way that I could answer that. How could I choose between them.

"Um actually, can I have time to think about this? You both have the same qualities in each other, it'll be hard to choose," Lucy said.

Both of them looked at each other then said, "Fine!"

"Thanks guys," I said before I fell fast asleep

* * *

 _Normal Pov._

After Lucy fell asleep, the two dragon slayers walked out of the infirmary room

Then they stopped and started glaring at each other

"Same qualities?! I don't think so. How can Natsu-san be as hot and sexy as me? After all, I am the hottest mage in all of Fiore," Sting boasted.

Natsu gave him the death glare, "Oh really. I'm pretty sure that I'm the hottest, considering that I am the **Fire** Dragon Slayer. And besides, I believe that Lucy already has a crush on me."

"Well see about that Natsu-san. Sooner or later, I'm pretty sure that Lucy's going to fall in love with me," Sting said with a smirk.

Natsu glared at him, "Oh, it's on Sting! It's on!"

* * *

 **So, did you like this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. Looks like there's a battle going on to win Lucy's heart. Who do you thimk should win? I'll post a poll on my profile, be sure to check it out. See you next time minna!**


	4. Sorry!

**Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story so far.**

 **I'm sorry for this notice, but it will take a long time before the next chapter is posted. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life so this story will be on hold.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	5. It's My Turn to Strike!

_Normal Pov._

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said as he approached her by the bar

"Hi Natsu," Lucy replied

"So... You feeling better?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Lucy questioned as Natsu sat down beside her

"I'm totally fine! You didn't have to worry about me," Natsu said

"No, it's alright. I wasn't worried at all," Lucy said slightly blushing

Natsu looked at her, then saw Sting at the door nearly about blow up

 _What are you going to do now Sting. She's mine right now and mine forever_ Natsu thought with a smirk

 _Sting's Pov._

I saw Natsu there sitting beside Lucy and flirting with her

It was not fair that he got a head start, I should be the one with her right now

I have to stop those two

"Don't even think about it," Rogue said as he put a hand on me

"What are you talking about?" I lied

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you and Natsu-san are fighting for Lucy's heart." Rogue crossed his arms

"Fro thinks so too," Frosh stated

"Fine, you got me," Sting grunted

"Just whatever you do, don't go and try to break anything with Natsu-san. I don't want to get kicked out of this guild," Rogue said

"Fro too," Frosh said as he left with Rogue

"Well, now it's my turn to strike," Sting said

* * *

 **Sorry for the late chapter guys. Been kind of busy lately. But either way, did you like this story. I'll keep posting a lot more lately. If you guys have some ideas, I'd be happy to hear them. See you next time!**


	6. Mira

_In the Afternoon_

Lucy does her usual shopping in Magnolia

While she was in the book store, she encountered Sting

"Yo!" Sting greeted

"Hi Sting! What are you doing here? I didn't know that you liked books," Lucy said

Sting gave the confused look, "Why? Do I not look like a person who likes reading?"

Lucy chuckled, "Actually, you don't."

"Wow, that was mean of you Lucy," Sting said sarcastically

Lucy raised an eyebrow

"Fine. It's for Rogue. He wanted to get a book, but he got dragged into a job and asked me to get it for him," Sting sighed

"Well I think that's really sweet Sting," Lucy said nearly blushing

Sting looked shocked, "Thanks! Hey so are you shopping? I can accompany you!"

Lucy looked up at him, "Sure, but don't you have to get the book for Rogue?"

"Uh..." Sting looked around, "Oh, look I found it!"

"Twillight, ( **AN Note- Sorry I just chose a random book name)** Rogue likes these type of books?" Lucy said looking confused

"Y-yeah, he has tons of these kind of books," Sting lied, "So can I accompany you while you're out shopping?"

"Sure!" Lucy replied as they walked out of the store

 _2 Hours Later_

"Wow! I can't believe that you bought so much clothes," Sting said while looking down at the bags in her hands

Lucy smiled, "It's all thanks to you for helping me select a lot of these! Thanks Sting!"

Sting blushed, "Your welcome. Oh look at the time, I better head back. See you later Lucy," he said as he kissed the top of her hand and left

Lucy blushed beet red as she went back to her house

 _Natsu's Pov._

Man, when's Lucy gonna come back

"Lushi!" I hear Happy scream

I run to the door seeing Lucy caring multiple bags in her hand

"Wow you bought a lot of stuff Luce!" I said as she dropped down her bags

Wait a minute, why did she smell like vanilla mixed with some other scent

I recognized that smell

"Thanks, a lot of these clothes we're picked out by Sting! Isn't he sweet?!" I heard Lucy say as my fist started to burn

I forced myself to smile, "Yeah, sure."

Lucy looked dumbfound, "Natsu, are you okay? You don't look too well."

"I think I'll go back to the guild. Come on Happy!" I said as we left Lucy alone in her house

 _Outside..._

It's not fair. Why does Sting get to go shopping with her? I should have been the one there

"Hey Natsu?" Happy said

"What is it?" I replied without even looking at him

"She liiiiiikes Sting doesn't she!" Happy teased

I could hold it in anymore, "Happy... SHUT UP!" I yelled

Happy looked like that he was about to cry

"Sorry Happy. I just don't want to hear that phrase"

Happy looked at me, "I understand. Sorry I just wanted to tease you"

I can't hold it in anymore. Guess there's only one way to solve this

I know that this really going to embarrass me, but it's the only way

I have to go to Mira for advice


End file.
